ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zach (Series)
Creator's Notes The Ultraman Zach Series has been said to be "Extremely Unoriginal" and this is true, it doesn't use many original concepts or kaiju, and some characters (Such as Caboose and Lopez) were inspired by characters from other shows. I just want to have fun with what I write, I don't want to be a pro like some people, I just want to have a good time with the series. Aim The Aim of the Ultraman Zach Series is to make people laugh at jokes, be intrigued in the plots, and make you be able to route for the hero during fights. The show is mainly focused on comedy and action, but sometimes may take a meaningful turn. The series has it's dark moments, but is mostly a comedic, action filled show. Rating Information Ultraman Zach is a FAN FICTION SERIES, no money is being made from the series, I do not own the rights to any copyrighted characters! Opening Theme: Now That We've Come So Far Ending Theme: Gunmetal Green Setting Place *New York, USA *Ocean City, USA (Episode 12) *The Dark Dimension (Episodes 53 - 60) Time *2028 (Episodes 1 - 28) *2029 (Episodes 29 - 60) Plot It is the year 2028, the Earth Defense Force is the defense branch of the United Nations, Planet R is in a civil war between the Baltan Dominion and the Baltan Rebellion, with the EDF siding with the rebels, monster attacks are at an all time high, and no Ultraman has been seen since Ultraman X in 2015. An Ultraman by the name of Ultraman Zach was living with his fiance, when he was abducted, tortured, infected with Darkness, and sent to destroy Nebula M78. He, along with 3 others began to destroy the Land of Light, when Zach was healed by Father of Ultra. Zach fought one of the "Dark Surged" Ultramen, forcing the evil Being to retreat. Zach went through therapy for 5 months, and was released and asked to stationed at Earth, which is where he is now fighting off the Dark Legion. Main Characters Ultraman Zach: The main protagonist of the 60 Episode series, Zach is a sarcastic, cocky Ultraman, much like Dyna. However. Zach became less cocky in the middle of the show, after the events of Yapool Part 2, and became more focused on stopping the Darkness One from taking over the Omniverse. Max Knight: Ultraman Zach's human host, Max is much like his Ultra, but is quiet sometimes, and is always willing to carry out John's orders John Jackson: The EDF New York's captain, John is older than his teammates by around 25 years, because he's served in the EDF for 9. John, unlike any other human member of the EDF, has a nemesis, Tracy Wells. John beat Tracy in a fight by stabbing him with a pocket knife he had handy. Amy Scholar: Ever since Caboose arrived, Amy has been taking care if him, and finds him the most annoying of all. She is a very good pilot, and usually does all the shopping and cooking for the team. Jose Gonzalez: Jose is Kamen Rider Den-O, which was revealed in episode 25. He had only been Den-O for about a week when the other members found out. He is also an inventor, he built the world's first shrink Ray, Lopez Francisco Zanzibar, and the Powered Laser, which is used to disarm vehicles. Charles Burke: Charles is a know it all, but in a good way, he knows every Kaiju there is to know, he knows about most human discovered planets, and the human body. Micheal J Caboose: Caboose was added to the show for comic relief, that's it. He has a love of buttons, cookies, pancakes, and orange juice. It was proven Caboose has no brain when the EDF went up there using Jose's shrink Ray to stop Alien Nackle. In later episodes he has seemed dumber and dumber, and often misses the toilet entirely when doing his... business. He makes up for his stupidity (Not really) with his legendary strength, being able to take on a room of dozens of Shaplays, burst a hole in Reigubas' foot, and release Zach from his cross. Caboose doesn't use his super strength after releasing Zach in episode 17 until the final story arc. Lopez Francisco Zanzibar: Lopez is a generally new character, who was broken the episode after his debut, and doesn't speak a word of English since Caboose broke him. He was set to control MechaGodzilla in all episodes after his debut unless he's being repaired. (i.e. episode 25) Alien Baltan Donald: Donald is shy, and is the first non-human or Ultraman to join the EDF. He is a member of the Baltan Rebellion, a group of Baltan's fighting for Planet R's peace The Darkness One: The primary antagonist of the Zach series, The Darkness One's real name has not been revealed. Created by a supernova billions if years ago, he appeared because the star that exploded was infected with some kind if dark substance that enhanced physical and attributable abilities of a Kaiju or Seijin. The Darkness One is made out of this stuff, and when the star exploded it opened a portal in deep space that leads to the Dark Dimension, where the Darkness One builds his Dark Legion. The Darkness One conquers planets and aliens ally with him for their spot when The Lord of All Darkness conquers the Omniverse. Henchman X12: The Darkness One's second in command is rarely seen in the beginning of the show, and doesn't make an appearance until episode 57. He is somewhat clumsy, as he makes dumb mistakes sometimes. Tracy Wells: The leader of the Emerald Brace is quite evil in his first appearance, but is actually a mix of comic relief and evil genius. Episodes Volume 1 - Darkness 1. Pilot - Ultraman Kal 2. Welcome to Earth - Gasmons 3. Return of the Water Kaiju - Eleking 4. The Double Headed Fire Beast - Pandon, Gomora 5. What's So Funny? - Alien Baltan I 6. Brother of Darkness - Alien Zarab 7. Ultra From Hell Phase I - Ultraman Kal, Pandon II 8. A New Recruit - Reigubas 9. Undead Monster? - EX Eleking 10. Assassinate Max Knight! - Alien Shaplay, Bemstar I 11. Ultra From Hell Phase II - Ultraman Jet, Bemstar II, Alien Baltan II, Gomora II, Reigubas II 12. Return of the King of the Monsters! - King Ghidorah 13. The Monster Inside Caboose - Alien Nackle 14. Triple Faced Freak! - Alien Dada 15. The Emerald Brace - Tracy Wells (Armored), Zetton 16. Terror of Megaguirus! - Meganula, Megaguirus 17. Zach is Crucified! The World is Doomed! - King Joe, Alien Guts 18. Is That a Cyborg? - Mecha-KIng Ghidorah 19. Yapool Part 1 - Yapool, Alien Simon, Bryer, Jokuu, Cleo, Fodile, Mirajime, Doragoris 20. Yapool Part 2 - Yapool, Alien Simon, Whipperthorns, Uzkabek, Velokron, Vakshim, Ubermons Volume 2 - The Emerald Brace 21. Ultra From Hell Phase III - Ultraman Ji, Tyrant, EX Tyrant, EX Tyrant II 22. King Joe Returns! - KIng Joe Black 23. The Demons Once More... Once More. - Aboras, Banila 24. Caboose Gets Sick - Dorako, Alien Flip 25. The Great Invasion - Alien Baltan III, IV, V, VI, and Mega Alien Baltan. 26. Fire and Ice - Ice Serpent, Fire Serpent, Alien Slither 27. Betrayal! Ultraman Kain vs Ultraman Zach! 28. Robot and Robot vs Robot and Robot - MechaGodzilla (Emerald Brace), Robot Ultraman Zach 29. The Vengeful Yapool - Reconstructed Vakshim, Reconstructed Velokron, Reconstructed Doragoris, Yapool 30. The Prophecy of Barraj - Red KIng I, Antlar 31. Magma's Master Plan - Alien Magma 32. For Failure Such as this No Punishment is Too Great 33. Salvation - The Darkness Onee, Aribunta, Volume 3 - ΞNΔΓAME (Endgame) 34. Relocated - The Meta, Grace 35. We are the Meta - The Meta 36.Episode X - Felix, Locust, Meta, Wash 37. The Epsilon Unit - Sharkzilla, Felix, Locust Volume 3.5 - Responsibility 38. Operation Vantablack - Baltan Tank 39: The Battle of Sunaion - The Warden, Ur-Ultimatum 40 .Responsibility - Ur-Ultimatum Volume 4 - Apocalypse 41. Revelation Part 1 42. Revelation Part 2 43. Bounty Hunter - Alien Atlanta 44. Yapool, Demon of Vegeance - Yapool, Zach Killer 45. The Dark Lord, Our Master - Alien Mephilas 46. Terror - Alien Terrorist 47. Neverending Onslaught - King Joe Overlord, King Joe Scarlet, King Joe Black II 48. Gateway - Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Lock 49. They Call Him Lord Kaizer - Ultraman Belial Volume 5 - Caroline 50. Project 51. I'm Why 52. She's Angry 53. Europa 54. One Hundred 55. The Black War Volume 6 - Requiem 56.The Maw - 57.Three Towers - 58. Greater Than the Moon (Final Trilogy Part I) - The Darkness One 59. Brighter Than the Stars (Final Trilogy Part II) - The Darkness One 60. With Power To Rival the Sun (Final Trilogy Part III) (Series Finale) - The Darkness One Epilogue: The Legacy You Leave Behind PSAs #Ultraman Zach Easter PSA #Ultraman Zach Godzilla 2014 PSA #Ultraman Zach Mothers Day PSA #Ultraman Zach "It's that Time Again!" PSA #Ultraman Zach Summertime PSA #Ultraman Zach July the 4th PSA # Ultraman Zach "The Only Day You Cant be You!" PSA # Ultraman Zach St. Patrick's Day PSA Side Stories 1: Ultraman Zach Side Story: The Staff of Ultimate Power 2: Ultraman Zach Side Story: The Reclamation Shorts #The Button - Caboose, Alien Fortune #Caboose vs Charles, a Scientific Conversation - Charles, Caboose, John #Supercomputer - Jose, Caboose, Lopez, Charles #Caboose does the Cinnamon Challenge - Caboose, John Gaidens A gaiden is like a mini series, and Ultraman Zach has 2. #Gaiden: Ultraman Kain #Gaiden: The Civil War of Planet R Trivia * Ultraman Zach is a Kamen Rider Crossover series * I am actually coming up with the plot as I go along * Ultraman Zach is the series with the most episodes on the wiki, with 60. * Many of the characters are named after of tributes to characters from Red vs Blue, ''such as Caboose and ''Felix. * There is an entire page dedicated to Ultraman Zach Running Gags. Suggestions! Do you have a suggestion for the next episode? Leave it on my Talk Page! Thanks *Thanks to DucantheChoju for the work you do on the kaiju pages. *Thanks to Rooster Teeth for inspiring Caboose and Lopez. *Thanks to all of you for reading the series. Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Fan Series Category:Brian Haughton Category:Ultraman Zach Continuity